User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Of Runaways and Stowaways" (RWBY, V4-E3)
Well, this is an unusual time to make this blog, but today was (mostly) a good day, so I can't complain. We've seen where Ruby is. We've seen where Weiss is. But there are still two of our favorite girls who we haven't seen yet. So here are my impressions on chapter 3 of Volume 4. *Blake on a Ship (with Sun). We knew that from the Opening. *Whoah, Blake is a little jumpy here. *Blake's new outfit is... distracting. And she's also got a tan. *Captain dude has a point. And I doubt the ship has a library for her to just read all the way in. *Huh... Blake gets rid of her bow. Y'know, that'd be more meaningful if anything from the two minutes or so in the episode actually lead to something related to hiding who she was. It feels as if she just took it off for no reason. *Oooh. Cloaked figure... that anyone as jumpy as Blake should've noticed standing in plain sight. *Aaaaand fuck. There are sea-monsters. Great.~ *And suddenly, Yang. And books... Um, reading reminds her that she's left handed now? *Look! Footage from last volume! *HOLY FUDGE! LISA HAS A 3D MODEL! *Why is the Fall of Beacon still at the forefront of the Local News? Wasn't that like 6 months ago? *Tai came home with something that just came in and is eager for Yang to try it... Who many of you guessed it'd be a bionic arm? *Oh, so Ironwood had the thing ready before being asked? He does have a heart. *Sad Yang is sad. *PTSD in full force. *Aaand back with Blake... She finally notices the cloaked figure. *It's Sun... And here I thought it'd be something serious. Oh well. *Speaking of serious... the Sea Serpent surfaces. *"By the Gods." Do you know what this means? It means that Remnant does have religion, and that it is at least a Polytheist one... unless that was a throwaway line with no forethought. Thanks Merry. *Correction, not a Serpent. It's a Sea Dragon... EVERYBODY TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS! *Oh, Blake got injured. And did anybody else notice the evil smirk on the First Mate when the Captain dude called for the big cannon? That's hilarious. *Ooooh... It can fly! It makes it 10 times worse! Like 'roaches! **And on that note, Could the "Ryu" be related to the Dragon Grimm? *Oh MAN! Sun is doing stuff! And not failing! I'm so happy! **...I spoke too soon. *That exchange was cute. *"Yes Ma'am." How about you stop looking pretty and actually do it? *Well, Sun is doing a lot of stuff, in almost every aspect of the fight, now that he's been revealed... It feels kinda shoehorned, though. *Aaand it's head exploded... As did Sun's XD *Sun saw Blake run off before Beacon Tower fell. But then Blake checked that everybody was okay after they all landed in Vale, and then left again... I find a sequential problem with this. *Sun gets everything wrong. *See people, that's the only mention of Team SSSN you're gonna hear this Volume. Yaay Hype! *So, Blake sails from Menagerie? Makes sense, but I doubt many people saw that coming. *Sun Wukong likes how "Journey to the East" sounds like. *Groaan* *Back to the baddies, Cinder is doing... something? It's not clear what's the object... That, is disturbing. **So... what was Cinder doing that relates to the creepy jellyfish monster? *So Salem was only making sure that Cinder wasn't lying... I still don't see the relation to that with telling her to make that thing dread her. *For Fuck Sake! A Relic? We have The Four Maidens, The Silver Eyed Warriors and now a "Relic"? Can anybody else say "Overloaded"? *Salem can't believe that Ozpin is actually dead. Genre Savy? Well, this was a good chapter. The focus was definitely on Blake, so we can expect Yang's episode next week... ... Brace your feels. Category:Blog posts